


twice camping

by mihyos



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Camping, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, sahyo, this is my first fic sorry if it sucks, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihyos/pseuds/mihyos
Summary: jihyo loves sana. thats it thats the summary





	twice camping

Long car rides are always fun with the nine of them. Nayeon and Jeongyeon are in the front of the van driving, controlling the radio. Dahyun and Chaeyoung blasting their music so loud you can hear it through their headphones. Momo begging to stop for some food on the way, even though they packed sandwiches. Mina falling asleep on Tzuyu's shoulder, Tzuyu then in response falling asleep on Mina's head. And Sana and Jihyo joking around, making each other laugh so loud that the others get annoyed.

But it's different this time. Sana wants to talk to Jihyo, but Jihyo isn't responding. She's staring out the window. And it's not like she doesn't want to talk to Sana, she just can't. She usually swallows her feelings and does whatever she can to forget that Sana's the best person to ever walk this planet, but now she can't. And she doesn't even know why.

Maybe it's her hair, which is usually long and flowy but is now in a ponytail. It's very rare Jihyo sees Sana in a ponytail. She wishes she saw it more because Jesus Christ it's beautiful.

Maybe it's her eyes sparkling in the early morning sun. Sana's eyes are probably the prettiest shade of brown Jihyo has ever seen. She wishes she could stare into them for hours. She can't obviously because that's just kinda weird.

Or maybe it's just the way she's talking. Usually, she's very loud and energetic, but at 6 in the morning Sana's soft and quiet. She has this kind of scratchiness in her throat in the morning that Jihyo finds to be absolutely adorable.

Well, whatever it is is making Jihyo very sheepish. Unfortunately, it makes it seem like she hates Sana, which is horrible for Sana because she really wants to tell her about the dream Jihyo happened to be in last night.

Momo undoubtedly started asking if they could stop somewhere to get food. Nayeon gave into Momo (like she always does) and pulled into a McDonald's drive-thru. Nayeon got everyone's orders, even Jihyo, who hadn't spoken a word since they got in the van. Sana was kind of upset at the fact that Jihyo only spoke up for food.

"Are you mad at me?" Sana asked soft-spoken.

"Sorry. I'm just really tired."

"Oh...... you can sleep on my shoulder if you want! Probably better than sleeping against a window." Jihyo's heart fluttered at the thought of cuddling against Sana. They cuddle in the dorms if it gets really cold, but Sana probably doesn't even think anything of it.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be in your way."

"How would you be in my way if I'm literally offering?"

So after they ate their breakfast, Jihyo nestled into Sana's shoulder. She could feel her heart racing a million miles a minute. She hated it.

"You're very warm, we should cuddle more often," Sana said jokingly but Jihyo just went blank. She really wishes she could snuggle with Sana every night and tell her how much she loves her. "Can I finally tell you about my dream?"

"Be my guest."

"We were playing cards with everyone and you had these magic powers that made you able to see what cards we had. You never used them on me. You used them on everybody else though. Especially Jeongyeon."

"Anything else?" The younger asked.

"You ruled an entire kingdom. You were a beautiful queen and everybody worshipped you. With just a touch of your fingers, you could create world peace."

Jihyo felt so calm in Sana's arms. She felt peace, joy, warmth. Sana just had that effect on Jihyo. Jihyo started to doze off in her arms, all while her heart almost popped out of her chest.

-

Once they reached the campsite, they had to set up the tents. The three eldest would be sharing a tent, as well as the three youngest, which left Sana, Jihyo, and Mina. Each group set up their own tent. Sort of. Sana didn't really know how to set up a tent, so she left it to Mina and Jihyo. 

They all got their bags from the van and set up the insides of their tents. Sana, Jihyo, and Mina's tent was very small, so small to the point where they could only fit two sleeping bags. Sana and Jihyo usually shared a sleeping bag because Mina moved a lot in her sleep. It was also a plus for Jihyo because it meant she got to cuddle up next to Sana for a whole week.

As Sana put the last of the blankets in the tent, Nayeon was yelling it was time for lunch. There were two picnic tables (because trying to fit nine people on a table that barely seats 6 is not ideal). Jihyo sat down to eat her sandwich when a comforting presence sat next to her. Barely even next to her. Sana might as well have been sitting on Jihyo's lap. And, not that Jihyo didn't like it, she was just startled. Why was Sana so close?

Jihyo had kinda reverted back to being somewhat isolated. Sana was so excited to be here with someone she considers to be her best friend. They went camping somewhere they've never been before. There was a hot spring a down the road. They were surrounded by the beautiful fall foliage, the air smelled of crisp leaves. There was nothing Sana loved more than being with her bandmates, except for going somewhere new with them.

"Jihyo your sandwich looks really good, can I have a bite!"

Jihyo didn't mind seeing as she wasn't that hungry. "Anything for you." She regretted saying that instantly.

Sana hugged Jihyo as a thank you, even giving her a peck on the cheek. Jihyo never really thought that much of cheek pecks though because Sana gave them to everyone. Even though she loved receiving them, she always knew they kinda meant nothing.

Except for this one. It seemed prolonged and..... mushier? Jihyo tried shaking it off, even though she knew it was going to be running through her mind for a hot minute. Jihyo looked up to the beautiful girl in her presence. She saw she had bread crumbs on the corners of her mouth and wiped them with her thumb.

Sana looked at Jihyo like a newborn looks at its mother. "Th-Thank you Jihyo." Jihyo wishes she could kiss Sana right here and now.

Almost as soon as Sana finished the sandwich, Dahyun and Tzuyu pulled Jihyo along to play in the leaves. She wanted to stay in that moment forever.

Sana doesn't know what it is but Jihyo's quieter than normal. She just hopes Jihyo isn't mad at her.

"Sana! I drew you something!" She hears Chaeyoung from behind her ruffling through her drawing pad. Chaeyoung opens to a portrait of Sana.

"That's really good Chae! Thank you so much! You're like, the most talented artist I know." She gives Chaeyoung a hug and gets an idea, but she'll put her plan in action later.

-

As it begins to get darker, they all begin to build a fire. Everybody sits around the fire making smores. Except for Sana. No one notices at first, but Jihyo points it out. She checks the tent but only finds a piece of paper that says "meet me at the hot spring :)" She recognizes this paper. It's Chaeyoung's drawing paper. Jihyo yells from the tent "Chae do you know why Sana's at the hot spring?" She waits a few seconds and gets no response, supposing she didn't hear her.

She walks over to the fire. "I'll be at the hot spring."

She walks for about fifteen minutes before she starts seeing things on the ground. She picks it up and notices it's Sana's shirt.

Oh no. Is this going where she thinks it's going?

Jihyo walks further to the hot spring and notices that all of Sana's clothes are on the ground. As she picks up the rest of Sana's clothes, she hears her voice from below.

"Hi."

"Sana, are you-" Jihyo gets quieter "are you naked?"

"Yeah? I mean I wasn't about to go in the water with my clothes on. Come in! The water's perfect."

"I don't- I don't really want to."

"Why not?"

"I don't wanna get my clothes wet." That was a complete lie. She literally thought she would die if she went in the water with naked Sana.

"You can take your clothes off, I won't judge."

"I just don't feel comfortable getting in if you're naked."

"Jihyo why are you resisting so much? I asked you to come here because you've been acting so reserved. I didn't know if you were tired or stressed or if you just hated me but I thought we could just have fun. Why are you acting so cold?"

"I don't hate you Sana." Jihyo said this with so much force. She didn't even know you could say something so loving in such an angry manner.

"Well, you sure are acting like it." 

"Fine. You win. You want to know the real reason? Because whenever I'm around you I get butterflies in my stomach. I feel like my heart is going to give out when you speak. I don't know how to form sentences when I'm around you because you make me so godamn nervous. Every time I look in your eyes I feel like I could stare into them for hours. I wish I could kiss you. I wish for everything between us but you treat me like everybody else with your fucking cheek kisses and cuddles and you have no idea how much it pains me to be around you when I know that all I'm ever gonna be is just another person to flirt with." Jihyo felt the heat in her eyes, and with a single blink, she had tears rolling down her cheek.

But oddly enough, she didn't regret it. She had been holding this in for forever and to finally tell her felt like having a huge weight lifted off her shoulder.

"Jihyo I- come here." Jihyo crouched down by the water, dreading what Sana was going to respond.

"I like you. Way more than anyone else. I love when we cuddle. I love giving you cheek kisses because you're always so warm. I want to hold your hand but I didn't know if you would find me too clingy. Now please for the love of God, can you please get in the water?"

"I still feel weird about getting undressed."

"I'll turn around, okay?"

"Okay." Jihyo got undressed. Shoes, then socks, then shorts, then shirt, then bra, then underwear. Inch by inch, Jihyo got in the water. Once Sana knew Jihyo was in, she turned around. She wouldn't say it, but she's glad Jihyo's in the water, naked nonetheless. Sana gives Jihyo a hug and their bare bodies touch. Jihyo rests her head on Sana's chest before looking up. Sana leans in to give Jihyo a kiss, making sure Jihyo knows she's the only girl Sana would ever love. Could ever love. That's what broke Sana the most. She knows how flirty she is with everybody else, but she doesn't know how to show Jihyo that she truly cares for her and her only.

But this kiss lasts longer than they both expected. They both taste sweeter than what they had ever hoped. Jihyo flings her arms around Sana and wraps her legs around her waist. Luckily, the water makes it easier to maneuver.

"Jihyo I-" Sana moans against Jihyo's lips.

"Wait!" Jihyo pulls away and Sana whimpers from the loss of Jihyo's luscious lips against her own. "They're all probably wondering where we are. I left like 30 minutes ago."

"Jihyo they can wait. Can they PLEASE wait." Sana begins to lean forward again but Jihyo moves aside.

"Can you just follow me please?" Jihyo says with irritation in her voice. She jumps out the water, water dripping down her body.

"Holy shit.." Sana whispers, but not quiet enough because Jihyo is still able to hear her.

"What? Do you like what you see?" Jihyo says in a flirty manner. Sana nods her head furiously still longing for the taste of Jihyo.

Sana jumps out of the water, following Jihyo's lead. They both get dressed and walk the whole way back holding hands.

-

By the time they got back, the fire was basically dead, the girls were gathered in the biggest tent, laughing about who knows what. Sana and Jihyo thought it would be a good time to cuddle in their sleeping bag until Mina came back.

The two of them rid of their wet clothes and cuddle in naked heat. Not even in a sexual way. Just appreciating each other's unique curves and staring into their eyes. They didn't speak for a while until Sana spoke up.

"Whenever I see you I feel like my heart's gonna collapse." She kisses Jihyo's lips and pulls her in closer if that was even possible.

"Do you ever have so much love for someone that you want to cry? Because I kinda want to cry at the moment. Minatozaki Sana, I will never care for anyone as much as I care for you. Thank you for existing, for making my days brighter, for being my rock."

Jihyo tries to keep her eyes open as long as possible just so she can take in all of Sana's beauty, but she eventually ends up falling asleep in Sana's arms.

"Goodnight Jihyo. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> hehe, i hope you enjoyed this awful awful writing :D


End file.
